Unrequited Questions
by XiaoBai
Summary: Kamui had a lot of questions. And he is going to find the person with the answers to them...Yaoi. K/F. RR.


My first Yaoi story and my first oneshot...Flames are NOT welcome. You want to flame, go and flame other people's fics.  
  
Disclaimer: X'99 belongs to Clamp.  
  
This is a Kamui/Fuuma oneshot... Hope those fans of Kamui/Fuuma will like it...  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Slash. Means male/male pairing. If you don't like it, then turn back IMMEDIATELY.  
  
--  
  
Unrequited Questions.  
  
--  
  
By: XiaoBai  
  
--  
  
Why did he do that?  
  
--  
  
He winced as he made his way to the window of his room. The huge wound on his left arm tear opened as he staggered towards the opened window but he did not care about it. He needed some fresh air. He needed it now.  
  
But actually, Kamui was lying to himself. He knew that what he need now was Fuuma. Kamui snorted as he stared out of the window. Maybe the person he needed now wasn't Fuuma. Maybe the person he wanted the most now was the dark side of him.  
  
The Dark Kamui.  
  
Kamui knew that Dark Kamui was hurting him, physically and mentally. But Kamui enjoyed it. And that made Kamui felt sick of himself.  
  
It was exactly what the Dark Kamui had said once.  
  
' He liked it when I do this to him. This is what he wished for.'  
  
What he wished for? Kamui felt that Dark Kamui was wrong. What Kamui wished now was to let Fuuma return. Wasn't it Dark Kamui's task to fulfill people's wishes? Then why didn't he make Kamui's wish come true? Why did he made Kamui suffer and said that this was what Kamui wished for?  
  
Kamui did not know. And no one had the answer to this question. The person with the answer to this question will probably be Dark Kamui.  
  
Kamui would go and find him. Then he would know the answers to his questions.  
  
--  
  
How can he be so naïve?  
  
--  
  
Dark Kamui was puzzled.  
  
He was currently involved in one of his favorite hobby on top of a nameless building--thinking about the other Kamui. The other Kamui was fascinating in Dark Kamui's eyes. He can be angry and violent suddenly but can be tamed to be sad and fragile and sometimes his actions and words just amused Dark Kamui to no end.  
  
Yes indeed. The other Kamui was definitely a very cute person.  
  
But, of course, no one was perfect, so neither was the other Kamui. It's true that the other Kamui was beautiful, kind-hearted, somehow quick thinking and understanding. But he had an error.  
  
That boy was too naïve.  
  
Kamui couldn't even see the truth even if it was thrown directly into his face. He had to wait until someone point it out to him before he understands the situation. Dark Kamui smirked. That was why the other Kamui had failed to protect everyone who was important to him.  
  
Besides, his error will lead to the victory of the Earth Dragons. If Kamui failed to discover the Dark Kamui's wish, then the future will not change. Even if Kamui managed to create a kekkai, he will never win the Dark Kamui because Kamui's own wish enable the Dark Kamui to have a new power.  
  
A power that will destroy the Majesty of God.  
  
Yet in some corner of Dark Kamui's mind, he had actually wished that Kamui would discover his own wish.  
  
Because only Kamui can make Dark Kamui's wish come true...  
  
--  
  
What the hell was actually going on in his mind?  
  
--  
  
The moment Kamui jumped out of his bedroom fully dressed, he knew that he should have stayed in the confinements of his own bed.  
  
His whole body was aching terribly and Kamui felt horrid. He landed on the roof of an unknown building that was near the Clamp Campus and leaned against the wall, panting hard.  
  
'Well, well, well. What do we have here?'  
  
Kamui jerked up when he heard the voice.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Kamui turned his head slowly to the left and stared into the eyes of Fuuma.  
  
Immediately, Kamui turned towards the other direction and was about to flee when he paused. Why the hell was he running away? He was looking for Fuuma and here he was.  
  
Turning around slowly, Kamui stared at the cold eyes of his other self and began to laugh.  
  
At this, Fuuma frowned in confusion.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" Fuuma asked, eyeing the shorter boy confusedly.  
  
Kamui did not answer. Instead, he laughed harder. And it made Fuuma angry. He stood up and walked towards his laughing other self.  
  
" What ARE you laughing at?" He asked again. Kamui raised a hand to stop the Dark Kamui and grabbed his stomach with his other hand.  
  
" Give...hahahaa...me a moment...ha...haha..." Kamui gasped, still laughing. He squatted down and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. Then he took in a few deep breaths and sighed. He sat down on the floor and looked up at Fuuma's face.  
  
" You reminded me of myself," Kamui said simply. Fuuma sat down beside Kamui and raised an eyebrow, " I thought I have explained to you that I am 'Kamui'."  
  
Kamui smiled sadly and turned to look at the sky. " Up till now, I still think that you are Fuuma. I mean, Fuuma is still inside of this body." Kamui tapped at Fuuma's heart and temple, " He is still inside you, somewhere."  
  
Dark Kamui was now very confused at the sudden lack of hostility from his other self. Kamui seemed very calm and relaxed and not frightened of him at all. He stared hard at Kamui's averted eyes and then smiled a little.  
  
" You are here to ask me something." Fuuma said. Kamui nodded, " I was expecting you to know it sooner." He smirked a little, " After all, you are suppose to grant people's wishes, am I right?"  
  
Fuuma nodded and stood up. Kamui continued to sit on the floor and he asked, " How many questions can you answer?"  
  
" Two or three questions, depending on the questions you ask, of course. Some questions I cannot or won't answer." Fuuma replied.  
  
" Why?" Kamui asked.  
  
" Because some questions have to be answered by yourself, 'Kamui'. Once you found the answers to these questions, and take action, the fate of Earth might change."  
  
Kamui remained silent for a moment before asking again, " What will happen if I win?"  
  
Fuuma shook his head, " I cannot answer this question, 'Kamui'. I guess the Earth will remained as it is."  
  
" Then what will happen to you?" Kamui asked.  
  
Dark Kamui turned and stared at Kamui, " I...do not know. But I have a feeling that I will probably die."  
  
" Then Fuuma?"  
  
Fuuma shook his head again, " I do not know."  
  
" Then do you know what is my wish?" Kamui asked, his eyes locked with the eyes of his other self. Fuuma was silent for a moment, looking into the eyes of Kamui and then broke the contact, " Yes, of course."  
  
" Then what is my wish?"  
  
" I will not tell you, Kamui. You have to find it out for yourself."  
  
At this, Kamui stood up suddenly and walked off. Fuuma raised his eyebrow again when Kamui slammed his fist into the wall of the building.  
  
" Damn it! Why do I have to find everything myself?!" Kamui yelled.  
  
" Because it is for the fate of the Earth." Fuuma said. Kamui glared at his other self and yelled, " I am NOT asking you!" He winced when the pain on his left arm kicked in and panted heavily. Kamui took in a deep breath and Fuuma suddenly found himself being slammed against the wall by Kamui.  
  
" Tell me. What. Is. My. Wish." Kamui said through gritted teeth. His fingers were digging into Fuuma's arms and Kamui's blood from his wound was staining Fuuma's clothes.  
  
Fuuma stared at Kamui in amusement. He had never seen this side of Kamui before. Oh, Kamui was violent before, but he became very vulnerable quickly. This Kamui was much more angrier and violent and, not to mention, stronger. His eyes were flashing in anger and he was holding down the much more bigger Fuuma with strength that Fuuma had never known before.  
  
Hmm...This will be fun.  
  
" Tell me, idiot! Why did you HURT me and say that it is my wish?! I did not remember wanting anyone to hurt me mentally and physically! All I wish now is to let Fuuma return, end of story!" Kamui said fiercely, slamming Fuuma hard into the wall again.  
  
Fuuma smirked at the angry young man and said, " You want to know? I will show you then." He blasted Kamui away and crushed Kamui against the wall. Kamui cried out loud in pain and coughed out blood. His left arm was now covered totally with blood and his bandages were torn and bloody. Fuuma pushed Kamui against the wall harder and said as Kamui cried out in pain again, " You liked it, don't you, Kamui?" Kamui snapped opened his eyes and glared angrily at Fuuma. He struggled against Fuuma's grip and snarled, " It HURTS, idiot! Do you think I will like it if it HURTS?!"  
  
Fuuma smirked. " You know, you are so cute." He held Kamui's hands down with his left hand and stroked Kamui's cheek. " And pretty too. Your skin is so pale, like an angel." He kissed Kamui's neck lightly and said, " I want to write on this skin, Kamui. Let me write on it, all right?" He continued to kiss Kamui's neck, lightly at first then hard. Kamui gave out a shudder breath and tried to escape from Fuuma's grip.  
  
Fuuma then slammed Kamui hard onto the floor and kissed Kamui on the lips hard. Kamui resisted strongly, struggling hard at Fuuma's hold and even tried to kick Fuuma away. But Fuuma clutched Kamui tighter and forced his tongue into Kamui's mouth. Kamui struggled for another moment before he began to kiss Fuuma back. Fuuma loosen his grip on Kamui's hands and Kamui pressed Fuuma closer immediately, kissing harder. Fuuma smirked into the kiss and bit Kamui's lips hard suddenly. Kamui jerked a little and moaned. Fuuma moved his lips over Kamui's ear and whispered, " Does it hurt?"  
  
Kamui did not answer. Fuuma nibbled Kamui's neck and said softly again, " You like it?" Kamui answered by moaning in pleasure. Fuuma smirked and bit Kamui's neck, his teeth clawing at Kamui's pale skin and Kamui groaned again. Then Fuuma unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kamui's blouse and kissed Kamui's collarbone.  
  
--  
  
Do you know now?  
  
--  
  
Kamui waked up in his own room fully dressed. He sat up immediately and thought back to what happened before.  
  
He remembered going out to find Dark Kamui...then he asked a lot of questions...after that, he became angry with his other self and slammed that idiot against the wall...Then-  
  
Kamui lifted his hand to his lips in horror.  
  
He had kissed Fuuma.  
  
What happened after that? Kamui screwed his eyes shut and think hard. He remembered a lot of kissing and groping...Kamui's face reddened at that thought....but did they have...sex? Kamui tried to recall harder but couldn't remember anything at all. He sighed and lay back onto his bed. He blinked when he realized that he had lie onto something and sat up again.  
  
It was folded note. Kamui unfold it and jumped when he saw that it was from the Dark Kamui.  
  
'Hello, my other self. I decided that leaving you half naked on that building was too rude because you might catch a cold, so I bring you back to your bedroom. Don't want to catch a cold now, do we? After all, if you got sick, I can't play with you anymore. You might be wondering whether we had sex or not. Well, unfortunately, we didn't. Partially because you fainted half way while we were making out because of your injuries and partially because I want to save the best for the last. It's a pity, really, cause you can be really good in bed. Well, I got to go now. Hope we will have fun next time.'  
  
Kamui's eye twitched when he finished the note and his face practically reddened. He crushed the note up immediately and threw it out of the window. How can that guy talk about sex as if it is something that he had everyday?! And he was treating Kamui like a play toy or something. Kamui gritted his teeth angrily. If he ever met that dark side of him again, Kamui will probably kill him off.  
  
Yet in some corner of his mind, Kamui wished that he could relive this experience with his other self again. And maybe the two of them can have something more...  
  
~Owari.  
  
Author notes:  
  
I actually hate the ending...sucks totally. I got the idea for this fic after re-reading X'99 again. Fuuma/Dark Kamui would probably be rather annoyed because Kamui is REALLY too naïve. *Sighs* I am worried for that boy. This is actually the first time I wrote kissing scenes...although I read them, I had no idea how to write them...but I hope the Kamui/Fuuma fans that read this would like it.  
  
And Please Review. Thank you. 


End file.
